jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Quille
Spezies Bevor jetzt ein größerer Editwar startet, gibt es denn irgendeine Stelle im Buch, welche den Schluss zulässt, dass er kein Mensch sein könnte? Komm jetzt aber nicht mit es wird nicht gesagt, sondern reine Fakten. Wird irgendwo gesagt z.B., dass bei einer Situation, wo er auch anwesend ist, dass dort auch Nicht-Menschen zugegen sind (welche im Dienste des Imperiums stehen) o.ä.? Wenn nicht, gibt es keinen Grund anzunehmen er sei kein Mensch. Es doch zu tun, wäre dann reine Spekulation. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Da steht nichts über die Spezies der anwesenden, aber es steht auch nirgendwo, dass er ein Mensch ist. Im Imperium gab es auch Nichtmenschen, sowohl kurz als auch lange NSY. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:51, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Thrawn ist eine Ausnahme, mit der man nicht Argumentieren kann. Nichtmenschen, welche in der höheren militärischen- oder zivilen- Hierarchie stehen, kann man sich an seinen zehn Fingern abzählen. Nur werden solche ausnahmen eben erwähnt, du greifst wiederum auf ein Argument zurück, wo ich gesagt hab, dass du es nicht tun sollst, nämlich wird nicht erwähnt zählt nicht (warum sollte ein Autor erwähnen, dass er ein Mensch ist, zumal er schon ein Imperialer Großmoff ist). Wenn du kein Beleg dafür hast, das auch nur annähernd die Vermutung zu lässt, er sei kein Mensch kannst du es so wieder eintragen, wenn nicht, dann lass es so. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:56, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielleicht will Traviss uns ja nur ärgern, aber die JP:Q besagen: Zum einen muss ''jede Information aus einem Artikel von mindestens einer Quelle gestützt werden.'' Und das wird es nicht. Auch wenn die meisten Imperialen Rassisten sind und so gut wie keine Nichtmenschen erlauben, heißt das trotzdem nicht, dass er einer gewesen sein muss. Er kann ja auch ein Humanoider wie Arkanier oder was sein, aber (um nochmal Thrawn aufzugreifen) die Nichtmenschen hatten da auch hohe Positionen inne. Außerdem sagt niemand, dass es außer Thrawn keine anderen Nichtmenschen in solchen Positionen gab, und ich weiß nicht, ob es für die altgedienten Admiräle der Republik so schön war, im Imperium irgendeinen Pampa-Sektor im Äußeren Rand zu erhalten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:02, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Palpatine achtet sehr gut darauf, das gemäß seiner Neuen Ordnung ein neues Offizierskorps ausgebildet wurde, welche aus Menschen bestanden. Die Ausnahmen, wie Thrawn, waren aber eben genau das: Ausnahmen. 40/41 NSY noch von alten Republik Admirälen zu argumentieren, halte ich für zeitlich falsch. Und erneut, aufgrund dieser winzigen, verschwindend geringen Anzahl von Ausnahmen zu spekulieren, er könnte kein Mensch sein, verstößt ebenfalls gegen JP:Q. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:09, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Aber wer sagt denn, dass Quille keine Ausnahme ist? Du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass alle Imperialen Menschen sind. Das mit Republik-Admirälen war ein Beispiel, aber das kann genauso ein hohes Tier des Imperiums gewesen sein, das nach Endor seinen Sektor verloren hat und ein Stück Brachland irgendwo am Rande der Welt erhalten hat. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:15, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Du driftest immer weiter ins spekulieren ab. Quille gehört zu einen der neuen Moffs, welche ein Stück Raum verwalten, welches das Imperium nach den YV-Krieg zurück bekam (zuvor hatte das Imp ja nur noch 8 Sektoren und die dazugehörigen 8 Moffs sind bekannt). Und nun die Annahme, dass Quille auch eben eine der Ausnahmen sei. Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, sagst du selber, dass nicht gesagt wird, welche Spezies er angehört (ein Normalfall bei Menschen). Somit kannst du auch nicht sagen, dass er eben eine Ausnahme ist. wie gesagt, wenn nicht irgendwo gesagt, wird, dass es zu der Zeit auch nichtmenschliche Moffs gab, ist die tatsache, dass er ein Imperialer (Groß-)Moff war schon Beleg genug dafür, dass er ein Mensch ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:26, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Auch das Imperium kann sich ändern. Des Weiteren denke ich auch, dass er ein Mensch ist (nicht falsch verstehen), aber auch wenn die Imps-Bosse so gut wie alle Menschen sind, ist das kein Beweis. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:29, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Auch das Imperium kann sich ändern, und hat sich geändert. Nur, du hast (auch) keinerlei Belege dafür, dass er kein Mensch ist, weshalb dies reine Spekulation ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:37, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Bevor es ausartet: Wenn im Buch nicht erwähnt wird, dass es ein Mensch ist, dann wird es im Artikel halt ebenso offen gelassen. Im Artikel heißt es ja dann auch nicht, dass er kein Mensch ist. So schlimm ist das doch nicht... und man ganz sicher gehen, dass im Artikel nichts falsches steht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:40, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das Infoboxfeld leerzu lassen und ihn als Unbekannte Spezirs zu kategorisieren ist das selbe wie zu spekulieren, dass er kein Mensch sei. Wenn man nun also meint, beides sei Spekulation muss man aber deutlich sagen, dass anzunehmen, er könnte kein Mensch sein, die größere Spekulation ist. Und das mit dem es wird nicht erwähnt ist ein reines Totschlagargument. Warum sollte Travis auch erwähnen das ein Imperialer moff ein Mensch ist, wenn es (ansich) offensichtlich ist. In nahezu allen Büchern wird nie erwähnt, ob jemand ein Mensch ist, oder nicht (sind sie schließlich auch die am weitesten verbreitete Spezies in der Galaxis). Auch wenn es lächerlich ist, würde ich sonst als Lösung vorschlagen ein HdK-Eintrag zu machen in dem etwa drinsteht: „Auch wenn es im Roman X nicht explizit erwähnt wird, geht dieser Artikel davon aus, dass Quille aufgrund seines Ranges und seiner Position im Imperium ein Mensch ist, wie nahezu alle anderen Imperialen auch.“. Und damit man das nicht tausendfach wiederholen muss, lässt man es am besten Weg. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:48, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Keine Information ist auch keine Spekulation. Das man spekuliert, wenn man etwas nicht in den Artikel schreibt, ist mir persönlich fremd. Fände es auch okay, wenn man in die Infobox Mensch schreibt, aber ich finde es unnötig, es jetzt so breitzutreten.--Anakin Skywalker 19:52, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Natürlich ist das weglassen von ansich gesicherter Information Spekulation bzw. läd zu eben jener ein. Wie oft mussten wir es aus dem Darth Plagueis Artikel löschen, dass er nix mit Anakins Geburt zu tun hatte (weil eben nirgends gesagt wird, ob oder ob er nicht etwas damit zu tun hatte). Wenn wir also weglassen, dass ein hochrangiger Imperialer Offizier ein Mensch ist, ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Beleges zu haben, dass er keiner ist, ist dies Spekulation bzw. läd massiv dazu ein („Welcher Rasse könnte er dann angehören?“). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:14, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiß ja gar nicht, was euer Problem ist. Moddi liefert euch fundierte, logische Argumente, die ganz klar an Menschliche Hochkultur belegt sind, und es ist bislang noch niemanden hier gelungen, die zu widerlegen, oder habe ich da nicht gut genug aufgepasst? Ein einfaches Das wird nicht gesagt ist ein Totschlagargument und gehört bestimmt nicht in eine ernsthafte Diskussion, genausowenig wie an den Haaren vorbeigezogene Vermutungen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das mit Plagueis ist kein gutes Beispiel, weil dort ja auch nicht erwähnt wird, ob er was mit Anakins Geburt zu tun hat. Sprich: Keine Info keine Spekulation. Und wenn etwas zur Spekulation einlädt, ist nicht unsere Sache. Wir bieten Fakten an, was andere daraus machen, ist deren Sache. Ich pflichte dir durchaus bei, Moddi, aber Nahdar hat auch Recht, denn es würde eine Ausnahme von JP:Q darstellen und eine Ausnahme bei sowas Empfindlichem wie unser Quellensystem kann man nur sehr schlecht gegenüber Lesern rechtfertigen. @Garm: Geb dir Recht, bin nur auf der Suche nach einem Kompromiss, weil ich auch Nahdar allzu gut verstehen kann. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Plagueis war auch eher ein Beispiel um zu Blegen, was man durch das nicht Vorhandensein von Information für Spekulation auslösen kann (auch wenn diese womöglich auch gewollt ist). Um aber mal ein Beispiel zu gaben, wo man sinnigerweise Unbekannte Spezies eintragen kann: Lord Graemon. Bei dieser Figur gibt es wirklich berechtigte Zweifel, welcher Spezies er letztendlich angehört. Solche Zweifel gibt es zu Quille aber scheinbar nicht, also sehe ich nicht, wie man diese beiden Personen gleich behandeln kann. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:07, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Wir wäre es dann, wenn ich einfach einen HdK schreibe von wegen: Spezies unbekannt, aber da hohes Tier beim Imperium vermutlich Mensch, da fast alle so bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. (Natürlich anders ausgedrückt.) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:03, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das wäre immer noch Spekulation. Es braucht eine eindeutige Quelle, dass er ein Mensch ist, isb. da das Imperium zu dieser Zeit wohl nicht mehr ganz so Alien-Feindlich wie zur Zeit unter Palpatine war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:04, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Entschuldigung Ackbar, aber das ist wiederum selbst Spekulation und somit unterstellst du dem Charakter ein Nichtmensch zu sein, obwohl es weder für diese Epoche noch für das entsprechende Berufsfeld weder im Buch, in der Buchreihe noch in anderen Quellen den Hauch eines Beweises gibt. Keiner konnte bisher meine Argumente widerlegen (es sei den er spekuliert wiederum selbst). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:27, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich behaupte nicht, dass er ein Nichtmensch ist, ich sage nur, dass er zwar vermutlich ein Mensch ist, es aber keine Eindeutige Quelle dafür gibt und es daher nicht absolut sicher ist, dass er ein Mensch ist. Insoweit können wir weder behaupten, dass er ein Mensch ist, noch dass er keiner ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:30, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Das Problem ist, dass manche Personen sagen, es sei spekuliert, dass er ein Mensch sei, und andere genau das Gegenteil. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:30, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Durch den Vermerk seine Spezies sei Unbekannt, wird die Möglichkeit geschaffen zu sagen, er sei eben kein Mensch, also ein Nichtmensch, nur dass eben genau das nirgendwo im Buch drin steht.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:50, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Und die Personen beharren darauf, dass ihr Standpunkt stimmt ... Nein, aber wenn du schreibst, er sei ein Mensch, spekulierst du darauf, dass er als Moff doch vielleicht einer ist ... Naja, so kommen wir nie zum Ende. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:07, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) Aber es kann ja so einfach sein. Wenn man die Karen die Traviss mal nett fragt, dann antwortet die auch: „He’s human. I couldn’t see the Moffs having a non-human in their ranks.“ Und genau das hab ich immer gesagt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:29, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Nun, wnn Karen das sagt, dann wirds wohl stimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:17, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ist Traviss' Aussage jetzt bestätigt oder deine Vermutung? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:52, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bitte? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 21:57, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ob du vermutet hast, dass sie das sagen würde, oder ob du sie das wirklich gefragt hast? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:07, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Du kannst bei Modgamers sicher sein, dass, wenn er sogar einen Eintrag in den Artikel betreffend seiner Anfrage vorgenommen hat, die ganze Chose auch wirklich stattgefunden hat. Also wenn es hier jemanden gibt, dem ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Finger geguckt werden muss, dann Modgamers. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:11, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Er hat mir gerade die Mail gezeigt. Es hörte sich für mich nur irgendwie so an, als ob er vermuten würde, dass sie das sagen würde. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:13, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich es nicht kursiv und in Anführungszeichen geschrieben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 22:15, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST)